


She will be loved

by frustratedwriter1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Realizations, slight angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedwriter1/pseuds/frustratedwriter1
Summary: Happy birthday. What gift can I give you?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 8





	She will be loved

Jihyo's POV

  
  


_ Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_ She had some trouble with herself. _

_ She was always there to help her, _

_ She always belonged to someone else. _

  
  


She just celebrated her 18th birthday, but we still haven't talked about "us". She's confusing me. She told me she loves me, she chooses me, but why are the headlines saying that she's with someone else? I tried asking her, but the only response I got was: "Unnie, let's just talk things out when I'm 18. I can't think about everything, all at once. Just wait for me, okay?"

I agreed and patiently waited for this day.

And now, I can't stop thinking about it. I don't have the strength to greet her through text. I want to say it personally. I need to say it personally. I need to talk to her.

It's now or never. I'm walking towards the dorm's driveway. She's not here, she celebrated it with her family. That's what she said to me. That's what she said to everyone. But why do I feel like it's not JUST her family?

_ I don't mind spending everyday _

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain. _

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_ Ask her if she wants to say awhile _

  
  


I arrive at her parents' house. I don't know why but I'm so nervous. It's not like it's the first time I went here. I've met her family countless times, but this situation right here? It's scaring me to death.

I don't know what I'll see, but atleast I'll see it with my own two eyes. Then I'll decide what's best for me.

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. The anxiousness I'm feeling while waiting for the door to open is killing me.

"Maybe I'll just walk away and make them think it's a prank. But they'll see my car. It's too late to back out." I keep talking to myself and I'm pretty sure if anyone could hear me, they'll tell me I'm crazy.

The door opened and my heart dropped. I know what I'm seeing and I don't know how to respond to it.

My girl is holding her hands and they're smiling sweetly.

Her smile dropped when she saw me. I saw some beads of sweat on her forehead, while she doesn't know what's happening.

"Unnie." She looked at me straight to my eyes and she's like pleading for me to wait for her and her explanation. I mean, what choice do I have here, right?

"Hey. Happy birthday, you kid. I just wanted to tell it to you personally because I know you'll go home tomorrow."

I can't let her see that what I'm seeing is killing me.

"Unnie. Thank you. But why did you come all this way to say it personally? It could've waited tomorrow-" "Non sense. You know you're my favorite among the others right? It's no big deal coming here."

Her mom went out, she knows what I feel. I asked permission to court her daughter, and she was delighted. But maybe I was too late.

Now I see that she's not holding his hand anymore.

Sigh of relief.

"Hello Jihyo! Would you like to stay for dinner?" She was looking at me pleading to say yes, maybe because she'll talk to me about them.

"It's alright, Ma'am. I just greeted your daughter a Happy Birthday. I'll get going now."

The conversation was too long and I needed to get out of here fast. I just turned my back and walked fast to my car. Then I heard a voice, the voice I will never forget as it is like a ringtone to me. The voice that's always in my mind.

"Ji, stay here please? It's not safe to drive anymore. You can sleep with me. We'll be roommates." Oh no, she called me Ji.

**_*Flashback*_ **

"Jihyo-unniiiiiiiiiie!" "Just call me Ji, kid. You're lucky I love you. No one but my mom calls me Ji."

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

No. I'll resist. I won't accept.

Then I felt a pair of arms around my waist, and felt tears on my shirt from the back.

"Ji, please stay. Let's talk." She whispered while crying.

I faced her and took her face to my hands. And whispered to her.

"Stop crying, it's breaking my heart. And I should be the one crying, not you. You're such a kid. Let's go inside."

She smiled to me, that sweet smile that made me fall in the first place, and took my hand to go inside. Why are you like this when earlier you were holding someone else's?

When we entererd the house, her mom was smiling at me, and also the girl that was holding her hand awhile ago. She shot us a look since we were holding hands, but she knows it's just platonic so she didn't really mind.

For them, it's platonic.

For me and her mom, it's romantic.

Her dad approached and hugged me. "My favorite person is back! How are you, Jihyo? We missed you. It's been awhile since we last saw each other!" Ahhhh. The warmth of this family always gets to me. "I'm good! How about you guys? I missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't go here every time she goes home. There's just so much going on at the dorm and at the company-" Her mom cut me off "Jihyo-yah, quit stammering. You know we couldn't resist you, right? You're like our daughter!" I looked at both of her parents, and I smiled at them because knew they know what I feel for her.

"*cough* Can I have everybody's attention before we eat? I really want to say this out in the open." The girl she was holding hands earlier spoke.

Her mom and dad went to my side and put their arms around me, comforting me as if knowing what is happening right now.

"To the girl who I love and adore the most." She started.

Oh no, tears are now on the verge of coming out.

"I have loved you from afar for quite some time now."

Same.

"And now, in front of everyone important to you, your family, your bestest friend, I ask you this."

Oh no. No no no no.

Her parents are now holding me tight.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Shit.

She looked at her parents, asking for permission to say yes. They nodded, because they can't do anything about it. They wanted it to be me, but I lost my chance.

She looked at me, I nodded, she became worried while I was crying, but I nudged her to answer her question.

"Yes."

1 word, 3 letters, yet my whole world came crashing down. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't hear their celebration, I couldn't feel her mother's hand holding mine, comforting me. I couldn't feel anything, except hurt.

I faked that I'm texting someone in order to excuse me from this. I couldn't take it. The love of my life is in the arms of another.

"I'm sorry to spoil the celebration, but I need to go." They all looked at me. Her parents sad, the both of them wondering. Well, why wouldn't they? Tears are flowing from my face, my face was red, I had bloodshot eyes.

"Okay, Jihyo-yah. Come, let me lead you outside." Her mother came to the rescue. They looked at me, wondering what happened to me.

When her mother walking beside me, I talked to her. "Thank you, Mrs. Kim. For everything. This won't stain my relationship with you, I promise. You're like my parents." She sniffled. "I know Jihyo-yah. I just thought that both of you would be together." I smiled sadly. "We both know she really doesn't see me like that, right? I've looked at her like she's the only precious thing in the world, yet she looked at me like how she would look at someone she considers a friend." We were now in front of my car, facing back from the house. She kept comforting me by rubbing my back because I kept crying.

"What?"

I was shock, to say the least. I wasn't ready for anyone else to know what I feel.

"Ji. Is it true?"

I couldn't face her. It's too much.

"I'll go inside now, Jihyo-yah. Text me when you get back to the dorm." Mrs. Kim hugged me and she whispered "You two need to talk, okay?" I just nodded because what else could I do.

I mean I could get inside my car already and just drive back, but I've hidden this from her long enough and I would face her soon. I just didn't expect it to be this soon though.

I faced her and she was now walking to me.

She stopped in front me, not too near but not too far. Just an arms length.

"Was it true? What you said to mom"

"Yes." Damn this word.

"I've meant it, for as long as I can remember. I've asked your mom to court you, to be with you. But I was too slow I guess."

"Hyo."

"I know you can't return the feelings, that's why I never acted on them. I know my place in your life, even though it hurts every time you tell me you're with someone else. I can't help but wish it would be me. But I can't, because I'm your best friend. From now 'til the end of time. I love you so much to endure the pain always. I've never loved you less, I always love you more every time Even if you don't know. So spare me the pity of you saying sorry you can't reciprocate your feelings because I know you. You would do something just to make everyone else happy. So it's alright, okay? I'm alright." Damn this conversation is too long. I need to go.

She hugged me tightly, like thinking I would leave her because of this. I hugged her back with the same intensity. Then she started crying.

"Dub, I won't leave you. I promised to be your best friend for as long as I live. Right? What makes you think I'll break that just because of these stupid feelings? I am your best friend first, and I'll continue to be your best friend."

"You won't leave? Even though I can't reciprocate it?" She clinged on to me tightly, not wanting to let me go inside the car.

"Never. I've loved you too long to leave you so suddenly."

"I'm sorry, Hyo. I really am."

"Don't be, okay?"

I let go of the hug, looked at her in the eye intently, smiling to her and telling her everything's okay, that I'm okay, we're okay.

"I love you so much, Kim Dahyun. If I'm going to be a part of your life, I can be your best friend always, despite the feelings. You will always be my priority instead of these feelings."

I took her right hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"But I really need to go. Momo and Mina seemed to be in trouble."

We both laughed.

"Mina should really stay away from Momo."

We were shocked to hear someone else outside.

"Chaeng."

"Jihyo-unnie."

She looked at me and was scared, but I looked at her as if telling her it's alright. I went to her and hugged her.

"Please take care of her. She's precious."

"I know."

I let go of the hug.

"I need to go now. Their both in trouble and I don't want to go back to the dorm stressing out because we have no more dorm"

The three of us laughed.

"Take care, unnie. I'm sorry." Chaeyoung said and was teary eyed again.

"Chaeyoung-ah, don't be, okay? I'm happy for the both of you!"

I went in my car and started it. I went out of the driveway, opened the car window, waved to them and drove away. I looked through the rear view mirror and saw them hug.

I opened the radio to stop the silence from consuming my thoughts.

"And she will be loved." I smiled while singing.

She really deserves to be loved, even though it's not me whose giving her love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if I would write a continuation of this, a flashback type on whether what happened to the both of them. But maybe I'll let you decide what happened. You can use your imaginations.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
